The Art of Breaking Rape
by Ififall
Summary: John-Paul and Jesse Pinkman become unlikely friends. When John-Paul is skint and Broken, can Jesse encourage John-Paul to Break Finn?


**_A/N:_ **Hollyoaks/Breaking Bad Fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** Thanks for the _**"Why should I care" **_Reviews. That story is on a **_Break._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**I'll be writing one-shots of John-Paul pairing up with a bunch of different Guys.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** Offensive Language.

* * *

><p>John-Paul opened the camera and turned it on. It was too painful to think about Matthew. But he had to.<p>

"Shit...Al, Danny, Nance...**_Nana_**, Carm, Jim, Jacq, Merc, Niall, Mum...if you're there...take care of him. Matthew. I just want to...you know. That words...can't describe...you will always be my Little Boy. No matter where I am.

Or what I'm doing. I want you to know that you mean the most to Daddy" John-Paul said. He shrugged away a tear. He closed the camera. He put it on the floor and raised the Gun into the road...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six Months Earlier...<strong>_

They hadn't been dating that long. But John-Paul couldn't imagine being with anyone else. He'd started dating Joe Roscoe at the beginning of the year. It turned physical quickly. Part of John-Paul regretted that he hadn't taken things slower. After all, he had his Family to think about. Fortunately, Joe Roscoe was in the same boat.

John-Paul told himself that it wasn't a problem. Being Joe's Little secret. But every so often John-Paul would try and invite himself to one of the Roscoe family parties. All Joe would say is:

"You've got to think of the Twins John-Paul. Robbie wouldn't like it" **_And..._**

* * *

><p>"Mum's only cooked for Ten" Joe would say. John-Paul wasn't buying it. But he kept his mouth shut. Until one day for some reason, Joe invited him to a Pub Party in town. When John-Paul got there, he could see why Joe had invited him. None of his Family was there. But he talked to some of Joe's friends and had a Good time.<p>

John-Paul was drinking, and talking to a huge guy that went by the Nick-name _Mighty Mo_. When he saw a pack of Guys split what looked like powder on the table. A guy with blonde hair was spreading it around. Needless to say John-Paul wasn't impressed.

* * *

><p>"Joe...why? Why bring me here, if you knew about that?" John-Paul asked.<p>

"Don't be pissed. It's a just party thing" Joe said soothingly.

"Right. And if Mr Blake _ever_ found out..." John-Paul started to say.

"John-Paul, you wanted to meet my mates. You wanted an in, into my life. Don't complain just because you don't like what you see" Joe told him.

"Joe...I'm not sure that I can even **_see_** you now. If you want the truth" John-Paul told him. He walked away. The Teacher said Goodbye to Mighty Mo and didn't call Joe at all.

* * *

><p>John-Paul would have enjoyed the moral high ground. But that week, the assault happened. John-Paul could barely get out of bed afterwards. Never-mind call Joe. In some ways he blamed Robbie, Joe's Brother. He didn't want to look at Joe and be reminded of his Little Brother.<p>

After going to the police, John-Paul didn't want to go home. He didn't want to listen to meaningless arguments of his Sisters. He didn't want to hold his son, knowing what he was.

* * *

><p>He went to a bar. He ordered a Strong drink and drank it at the counter. The cute Bar-man asked him for change. John-Paul dug into his pockets, but the coins rolled out onto the floor.<p>

"Shit" John-Paul muttered.

He bent down to pick up the money. Under the counter, he saw someone put a pill into a drink. John-Paul rose upwards. The guy gave a drink to a Girl. Then a blonde Guy came up to them both and said something to Guy. John-Paul paid for the drink. He stared at the Threesome for nearly Twenty minutes.

* * *

><p>Wondering if he should say something. Then the Girl and Two guys all went outside. John-Paul in confusion followed them. He heard the Blonde Guy said. "Telemoore Street...Yeah...Thanks" The guy said Banging on the Taxi door. He waved Goodbye to the couple and John-Paul started running towards him.<p>

"Hey!" John-Paul shouted.

The Guy didn't look at John-Paul he just ran. John-Paul chased him, bumping the shoulders of every Stranger he ran past. John-Paul stopped when the Guy went into a phone box. He thought that the Guy was hiding. When he was actually using the phone. John-Paul tapped on the Phone-Box in frustration. The Guy dialled a number, and made the call. Then he put the phone down.

* * *

><p>"What, fuck? What?" The Guy asked.<p>

"That couple you waved off" John-Paul said.

"Yeah?" The Guy asked. John-Pal assumed the Guy was American , but it was difficult to tell.

"I think the Girl was...**_drugged_**" John-Paul said.

"You don't know shit" The Guy said.

* * *

><p>"So you're in on it then" John-Paul said.<p>

"Fuck off" The lad said. John-Paul stepped away.

"Sure. I'll fuck off mate. Straight to the **_Police_**" John-Paul said. The Guy got out of the Phone Box.

"Yo,...hey...Wait!" The Guy shouted.

* * *

><p>"No. People like you make me sick" John-Paul said. The Guy caught up with him and said.<p>

"I'm with the police"

"Bollocks" John-Paul muttered.

"I help Sam. Sam **_Lomax_**. Here's her card. If you don't know her. Call her. She'll tell you" The Guy said. The Guy Introduced himself as Jesse. He was really American, just as John-Paul thought. They couldn't talk out on the Street. So Less than Half an hour later John-Paul found himself at **_a_** flat. Whether it was Jesse's? He couldn't be sure.

* * *

><p>"So, is Jesse your<strong><em> real<em> **name then?" John-Paul asked.

"It sure is, asshole. Now are you gonna keep your mouth shut McQueer, or what?" Jesse asked. The flat was warm but John-Paul choose to keep his Jacket on. Vases of flowers were on the table. Wind-chimes were hung on the walls. John-Paul found himself wondering if Jesse was Single or Taken.

"Why are you sending innocent Girls off with creeps?" John-Paul asked.

* * *

><p>"It's part of the <strong><em>trap<em>** dumb-ass" Jesse said rolling his long sleeves up.

"Wow, you're all flattery aren't you?" John-Paul asked. He wondered how Jesse knew his Surname. He could have seen some type of file. But John-Paul didn't want to think about it...

"McPervert, you saw the fucking sting. I've gotta be honest. And I ain't gonna lick your ass. But I'm sure you'd love _**that**_ wouldn't you?" Jesse asked with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"What the hell does <strong><em>that<em>** mean" John-Paul asked irritably.

"Don't give me that, McFaggy. I saw the way you looked at Joe at the Party. Does he know that you're a Dirty Fag? Does the school you work at know? God if this was America, there'd be a fucking shit-storm" Jesse chuckled.

"There's _**already**_ a Shit-Storm you Bastard. You know nothing about me" John-Paul said.

"I know fucking enough" Jesse said.

"Oh Really?" John-Paul asked sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"Sure. Let's look at <strong><em>The Life of...<em>**Tragic Faggot John-Paul McQueen. You went to HollyOaks High yourself. You fucking _**came out **_there. All of your Sexy Sisters have criminal records. You threw yourself at Craig, your Best Friend.

He was Straight. Well Straight, but **_bent_** enough to Pity fuck you. His family nearly killed you when they found out. Craig dumped your ass. You came back to HollyOaks. You've got a kid...

* * *

><p>"Stop" John-Paul said. He didn't want this stranger talking about his Son.<p>

"You've been trying to make it as a single parent. While fucking every dude you can date. Classy. You know John-Paul, if that's **_your_** real fucking name. You like to pretend that you're like fucking Prince Harry or something. But you're not. You ain't fucking Royalty. You're just a **_Fag_ **with a kid and you still think with your dick" Jesse said.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to be criticised by low-life scum like you" John-Paul said.<p>

"Like me? You see John-Paul. You don't fucking know me. You Fags, you're always talking about being judged. How hard it is for you. Boo fucking hoo. Don't sit there and patronise me, with those fudge-packing eyes" Jesse said getting a cigarette out of his pocket.

"How did you and Sam become partners? Were you her favourite Coke-head?" John-Paul asked.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Fuck you<strong>_. Fags know all about Coke, so I'm guessing your an expert. Aren't you John-Paul?" Jeese asked. "Let me guess. You're a fag. Working at a school. You can't really get fucked at bars. How do you get your whores Johnny-Boy? The Internet? Parent's evenings? Hooking up with a Teacher? Nah, I bet you're fucking a Student" Jesse said.

Horrified, John-Paul got up and made his way to the door.

"Too close for comfort Johnny-Boy? Got a Hard-on thinking about all those School-Boys you Teach? Those **_H__ot, Illegal, Inexperienced,_** kids with rip-able White shirts and those tight Grey Trousers? Jesus, America would have a fucking Heart-attack with you wouldn't they?" Jesse asked lighting up his Cigarette.

* * *

><p>"What about you? What if the police come late? That Girl at the bar. She could have been raped" John-Paul said just standing near the door now. Jesse leaned back in his chair.<p>

"_**Rape? **_Strange word for you eh McCreepy? I mean with Fags, there's no such thing as Rape is there? In Fag-land,_ Rape_ doesn't fucking exist. Rape is just rough Sex to _**you**_ people" Jesse said.

Jesse lifted up the Cigarette. But John-Paul took it away from him. When Jesse flailed his arms out it made John-Paul realise how odd Jesse looked in this flat.

* * *

><p>"Asshole" Jesse whined. "Give it back bitch"<p>

"Listen to me, prick. You have no idea...about the hell I've been through.. I can barely go out to get my son's nappies because..." John-Paul voice trailed off. Before he knew it he was on the floor shaking.

"McFreaky? Johnny-Boy? John-Paul?" Jesse asked seriously. He reached out to him. John-Paul flinched. Jesse crouched down to him.

"Johnny-Boy. You're sweating. Let's go outside, for a while" Jesse offered.

* * *

><p>"Don't touch me" John-Paul said.<p>

"Then get the fuck up, Bitch" Jesse said. He squeezed John-Paul's shoulder. Slowly John-Paul got up. Jesse held John-Paul under the arm, until he was sure that he was steady.

"I can't go home...not like this this" John-Paul said. He didn't want to open up. But the assault had changed him for the worse.

* * *

><p>"Great fucking News. I'm not gonna take you home. I haven't been in Britain long. I wanna take every <strong><em>British Bitch<em>** by storm. You know what I mean? Show me around this shit-hole. Come on let's go" Jesse said. Slowly but surely John-Paul shook away the cob-webs and walked with Jesse outside.

They both fell silent as the cold night air hit them. John-Paul didn't like Jesse. He was a total dick. But he was the only person around right now. And After everything that had happened, John-Paul didn't want to be alone...


End file.
